Just Friend
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: Aku lebih senang jika status kita ini sebatas teman. Karena itu, jangan pernah berharap.


"Aku menyukaimu."

Yaya terdiam. Tubuhnya terhimpit di antara tembok dan pemuda berjaket hitam-merah. Tidak ada lagi celah untuknya kabur. Ia hanya bisa pasrah terkurung di sana.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia menggunakan kemampuan bela dirinya untuk mendorong pemuda di depannya. Tapi, ungkapan yang baru saja ia dengar membuat seluruh tenaganya menguap begitu saja.

Tak pernah disangkanya bahwa pemuda itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Inikah balasannya setelah lama menunggu?

" ... dan aku tahu kamu juga menyukaiku."

•

•

•

•

 ** _Disclaimer BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio_**

 ** _Warning : AU, Oneshoot, No Super Power, Typo, etc._**

•

•

•

•

 _Happy reading~_

[ **_Aku di depan._** ]

Yaya tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan masuk dari pemuda yang telah mengisi hatinya sejak lama. Jari tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mengetik balasan. Ia terlamlau gugup sampai perutnya terasa melilit.

[ **_Sebentar lagi aku keluar._** ]

Padahal, Yaya sudah siap sejak pukul 5.30 pagi. Sekarang, jam tangan digitalnya sudah menampilkan angka 6.15. Sudah 45 menit ia menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Namun, rasanya masih belum cukup saja.

[ **_Aku tahu kamu sudah selesai._** ]

Hampir saja ia berteriak mendapat balasan tidak terduga itu. Apa pemuda itu mengintipnya?

Yaya menoleh takut-takut ke arah jendela. Apa mungkin pemuda itu nekad memanjat tembok demi mengintipnya di kamar?

Tidak, tidak. Yaya menggeleng cepat. Mana mungkin pemuda itu melakukannya. Dia bukan adiknya yang punya otak kelewat kreatif.

[ **_Jangan berpikir aneh. Keluar atau kutinggal_**. ]

Oh, bolehkah Yaya melempar kepala pemuda itu dengan sebelah sepatunya?

Dengan kesal, Yaya turun dari lantai dua. Ia melangkah ke dapur, mencari ibunya untuk berpamitan.

"Ma, Yaya pamit dulu," ucapnya sambil menyalami tangan ibunya yang belepotan adonan kue.

"Iya," balas ibunya. Beliau memberi kecupan selamat pagi di pipinya. "Hati-hati, Sayang."

"Baik, Ma. _Assalamualaikum_."

" _Waalaikum salam_."

Yaya meninggalkan dapur dengan riang. Sesekali ia melompat kecil sambil bersenandung.

Namun, ia langsung berhenti begitu sampai di pintu depan. Seketika rasa gugup kembali menyelimutinya.

"Apa dia memang di depan?" gumamnya tidak yakin, "tapi dia bukan Taufan yang suka mengerjai orang."

Ragu, tangannya terangkat menyentuh kenop pintu. Hanya menyentuh. Debar jantungnya mengencang.

Yaya menutup mata. Menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

 _Klek_ ...

Pintu tertarik pelan. Yaya memerhatikan bagian depan rumahnya. Selangkah keluar dari rumah.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Apa ia sedang dikerjai?

"Lama."

" _HUWA_ \--"

 _BRUK_!

Yaya meringis menahan sakit. Pemuda yang baru saja bicara itu menatapnya datar. "Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?!" balas Yaya sewot. Ia langsung berdiri. Namun, sebelah pergelangan kakinya terasa nyeri. Alhasil, ia kembali terjatuh.

Bertubrukan dengan lantai yang keras.

Yaya merasakan kedua tangannya digenggam, lalu ditarik bangun, lalu didudukkan di kursi.

"Ha--Hali--"

"Jangan protes."

Yaya terpaksa menelan kata-katanya kembali. Sepatu yang terpasang di kakinya dilepas.

"Lepas kaus kakinya."

Yaya menurut. Melepas kaus kakinya. Sedikit malu juga ketika harus mengangkat sebagian rok panjangnya. Mungkin, ini juga yang membuat pemuda di depannya tidak berani melakukannya sendiri.

"Tahan sebentar."

Tangan dingin pemuda itu mulai menyentuh kakinya. Memijat, lalu mengurutnya. Yaya harus menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tidak berteriak.

"Sakit?"

Yaya terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan bernada khawatir samar. "Ng--nggak, kok," jawabnya terbata.

"Kamu nggak usah masuk aja."

"Aku mau sekolah. Nanti ketinggalan," tolaknya langsung. Ia tidak mau rekor absen penuhnya gagal.

"Merepotkan."

•••

Tidak ada yang lebih menggemparkan dari kedatangan Halilintar, si Sulung dari BoBoiBoy bersaudara, dengan memapah Yaya.

Memapah Yaya.

Mendadak, Yaya menyesal karena kekeraskepalaannya untuk tetap datang ke sekolah. Ia tidak begitu bermasalah menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi, tidak dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Yaya dapat melihat wajah kemerahan Halilintar. Yang perlahan, mulai menjalar sampai telinga.

"Hali, maaf," ucapnya menyesal. "Kamu boleh tinggalin aku di sini kalau malu," lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

Halilintar diam. Mengacuhkan perkataan Yaya.

"Hali--"

"Berisik."

•••

Selama di sekolah, Halilintar terus memapahnya ke mana saja. Beberapa kali Yaya menolak, tapi lagi-lagi pemuda itu tidak menanggapinya.

Pagi tadi, Yaya diantarkan sampai duduk di kursinya. Saat istirahat, ia dipapah ke kantin. Padahal, ia tidak meminta. Tapi, mata setajam pisau itu langsung menodongnya saat ia mengucapkan penolakan.

Memang, tidak terlihat sedikitpun jika Halilintar keberatan. Tapi Yaya tidak tega setiap kali Halilintar harus menahan malu karena banyaknya perhatian yang terarah padanya.

Sekarang, ia harus duduk di bangku sisi lapangan untuk menunggu Halilintar selesai berlatih futsal. Tadinya pemuda itu akan meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti latihan hari ini, tapi Yaya memaksanya untuk tidak membolos.

"Kamu haus?"

Yaya mendongak saat sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu berdiri di hadapannya. "Harusnya aku yang nanya," balasnya dengan cengiran.

Halilintar memutar bola matanya. "Nih, minum."

Belajar dari pengalaman, Yaya tidak lagi menolak. Percuma saja. Halilintar tersenyum puas, lalu menepuk kepalanya.

"Anak baik."

"Siapa, Bro?!" tanya salah seorang teman Halilintar.

Halilintar menoleh ke belakangnya. "Teman," jawabnya datar.

Yaya tertegun. Ia menatap polos pemuda di depannya.

"Wah, sayang, lho. Ini tipe pacar idaman, tau." Teman Halilintar itu berdecak kagum, memujinya. Otomatis, ia tersipu mendengarnya.

"Aku nggak mau pacarin dia."

Bagai panah menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Sakit, tapi tidak membunuhnya. Dadanya berkedut menyakitkan.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Nggak ada gunanya."

Seolah belum cukup. Teman Halilintar itu bertanya lagi. Jadi ... Halilintar tidak benar-benar menyukainya?

Lalu yang kemarin itu apa?

"Ya udah. Lanjut lagi latihannya."

Dalam penglihatannya yang semakin memburam, Yaya menatap miris kepergian Halilintar.

" _Kenapa_ ...?" lirihnya.

Isakan perlahan terdengar. Ia tak kuasa menahan sakit yang menghujam dadanya.

•••

"Aku mandi dulu. Kamu jangan ke mana-mana."

Yaya hanya memberi anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. Dengan itu, Halilintar pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia hanya menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh itu. _Tidakkah pemuda itu merasa bersalah setelah menghancurkan hatinya?_

•••

"Ayo pulang."

Yaya mengabaikan uluran tangan di depan wajahnya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Halilintar berjongkok, mengintip wajah Yaya dari bawah.

"Kamu nangis? Kaki kamu sakit lagi?" tanya Halilintar. Terselip nada khawatir yang sangat kentara.

Yaya tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Halilintar. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan semuanya. Siapa peduli?

Bahunya berguncang. Tetes-tetes bening ia biarkan jatuh membasahi rok abu-abunya.

"Yaya," panggil Halilintar lembut.

Namun, itu bagai garam yang ditaburkan pada luka menganga di hatinya. Perih.

Hanya sedetik. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada dalam rengkuhan Halilintar. Tangisnya berhenti. Ia memberontak kuat.

"Lepas! Katamu kita ini cuma teman." Yaya langsung membelakangi Halilintar begitu berhasil melepaskan diri.

Halilintar terkekeh di belakangnya. Yaya yang mendengar merasa terhina. Ia berbalik dengan geram.

"Apa yang lucu?!" sentaknya.

"Jadi, kamu nangis gara-gara itu?" tanya Halilintar geli.

Yaya tidak menjawab. Ia kembali berbalik, pura-pura sibuk mengelap airmatanya.

"Hei, dengar." Halilintar memaksa Yaya untuk menghadapnya. "Memangnya kamu kira status kita apa? Pacar?"

Yaya tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk lagi. Belum cukupkah ia dijatuhkan dari ketinggian harapannya?

"Memangnya aku ada memintamu untuk jadi pacarku?"

Pertanyaan itu menohok Yaya.

Kemarin, Halilintar hanya mengungkapkan perasaannya ...

... tanpa memintanya menjadi pacar.

Yaya mendongak dengan mata berlinang. "Kamu ... kamu puas udah--"

Halilintar meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Yaya.

"Kamu tahu? Pacaran itu nggak baik ...," Halilintar menjeda kalimatnya, "dan aku nggak mau ngajak kamu ke dalam hal buruk."

"Aku lebih senang jika status kita ini sebatas teman," pemuda di depannya dengan senang hati menjelaskan tanpa diminta, "karena aku nggak perlu menanggung cemburu saat kamu bersama lelaki lain ..."

Yaya sudah akan berbicara lagi. Namun, Halilintar menahannya untuk diam.

"Aku nggak mau ngikat kamu dengan status pacar. Itu sama saja aku merebut hak asasi kamu untuk bebas," katanya.

"Aku nggak mau pacaran sama kamu karena aku mau jaga kamu. Aku nggak yakin bisa menahan diri buat melakukan hal yang lebih kalau status kita berpacaran."

"Lagipula, menurutku teman punya derajat lebih tinggi dibandingkan pacar. Kita bisa bersikap apa adanya di depan teman, tapi kita nggak bisa bersikap sama di depan pacar."

Benar. Kenapa Yaya baru mengetahui fakta itu? Ia menatap Halilintar yang balik menatapnya. Dingin. Namun teduh di saat bersamaan.

"Pacaran itu menabung kebohongan," pungkas Halilintar. Mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya

Halilintar tampak mengatur napasnya kelelahan. Yaya paham. Untuk ukuran orang pendiam seperti pemuda di depannya, berbicara sebanyak itu sangat menguras energi.

Yaya mengambil air mineral yang masih utuh di sampingnya. Dibukanya, lalu diberikannya kelada Halilintar. Ia tersenyum geli melihat pemuda itu minum dengan rakus.

" _Hah_ ..."

Pemuda di depannya menatapnya serius. "Aku ... aku sayang kamu."

"Jangan pernah berharap aku akan memintamu menjadi pacarku. Kamu cukup percaya ... bahwa kamu berhasil mengambil hatiku."

Yaya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Halilintar. Ia malu. Sebagai perempuan, ia harusnya paham hal seperti ini.

•

•

•

•

•

 **FINISH**

 **A/N:**

Ini asupan kapal HaliYaya buat kak Hime, yang katanya lagi bad mood. Sampe Daun sama Air pun udah nggak bisa nanganin. Wkwkwk ...

Tadinya mau buat disetorin event BlackWeek, tapi kayaknya ini banyak romance-nya. Nggak menonjolkan sisi jomblonya juga.

•Surat buat kalian, Para Pembaca•

Aku udah nggak pernah balesin review. Bukan karena aku nggak ngehargai kalian. Aku nggak bisa akses ffn lewat browser. Aku baca, kok. Moodbooster banget

Beberapa kali aku pernah bales lewat app, tapi lama-lama aku nyadar kalo pm dari app nggak bakal muncul di browser. Jadi ... maaf, ya. Sama sekali nggak bermaksud ngacangin kalian.

Kalo mau, bisa baca di wp aku (@lionellaayumi16). Kalo udah dipindah.

/ketularan promosi xD

Sekian surat dari aku, see you di cerita selanjutnya.

Salam,

Lio


End file.
